


Let Us Count The Snowflakes

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy destiel where Dean drags Cas outside and they do things such as catch snowflakes on their tongues and have a snowball fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Count The Snowflakes

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas questioned as Dean got him bundled up in a jacket, hat and mittens.

"Did you look outside? It's freaking snowing man!"

"Yes,I am aware of that Dean. However, I don't understand how that pertains-"

"Cas," Dean leaned in and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. "Shut up."

Cas paused in the doorway and warily looked outside. Dean chuckled and grasped Cas's hand in his own. "Come on, it'll be fun." He promised.

Cas gave his boyfriend a hesitant smile before letting him be led out into the cold. Dean tilted his face upwards and opened his mouth, catching any snowflake he could find. Castiel giggled curiously as he followed Dean's actions. "Ah-" He blinked rapidly as a snowflake fell into his eye and Dean laughed before pulling Castiel close to him.

"Your even prettier in the snow." Dean murmured, admiring the way snowflakes caught on Cas's lashes.

Cas smiled down shyly at the ground and a slow blush crept up his face. He laughed as Dean abruptly twirled him around and ripped the hat from his head. "Dean! Give that back! Dean, my ears are cold!"

Dean laughed triumphantly as Castiel chased after him, the ground slippy from the new snow. Just when Cas got close enough to grasp him Dean would jog off with a sweet smile. It was beginning to snow harder now and Cas turned around in confusion. He had lost Dean somewhere in all the white. "Oof." He grunted as a hard ball of snow hit him on the backside. He heard maniac giggling and turned around in frustration. "Dean!" He shouted. "That was rude!-" He stopped mid sentence as another snowball hit him square in the face. Cas's face grew redder the louder Dean's laughter got. "Dean!" Cas complained indignantly and bent to the ground. He gathered his own ball of snow and looked around for the little pest. He spotted Dean and ducked behind a tree before the next snowball could hit him. He peered out a few seconds later and tossed his snowball, which landed a few feet from where Dean was standing.

Dean was bent over by this time from laughter. Cas seized the chance. He scooped up another snowball and threw it as quickly and with as much accuracy as he could. "What?-" It hit Dean in the back and made the hunter straighten up and turn around pretty damn quickly. Cas couldn't stop now. He grabbed more snow and ran for Dean, laughing at the expression on his friends face. When Cas got close enough he easily tackled Dean to the ground and shoved the snow under his jacket. He couldn't help but snicker as Dean shot up and tried to shake the snow out. Oh no, Cas wasn't finished with him yet. He grabbed Dean by the legs, causing him to come crashing down in a snowbank on his back. Cas grinned wickedly as he hovered over him. He shoved a fistful of snow into Dean's face before Dean struggled away. "Okay, enough! I friggin surrender! Holy crap dude..." Cas grinned widely as he lay next to Dean in the snow

Dean kissed him as Cas nestled his head in the crook of Dean's neck. "Now I'm all cold." Dean complained with a pout.

"I know how to fix that, body heat." Cas grinned as he snuggled against Dean some more.

"Your lucky I love you." Dean growled as he traced kisses down Cas's collarbone.

"I know I am." Cas whispered softly as he look up at the sky. "Very lucky."


End file.
